


Not Alone

by Pokolips



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokolips/pseuds/Pokolips





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runicmagitek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/gifts).




End file.
